Gold
by CharlotteDucat
Summary: Coupe du monde de Quidditch 2002. Huitième de finale. Entre Olivier et Marcus, Elliana WHITEHORN se prépare à jouer le match de sa carrière. Oneshot sur une amitié entre trois anciens capitaines de Poudlard avec un fond de romance.


_Salut, c'est la deuxième fanfiction que je poste, la première date d'il y a longtemps et elle ne vaut pas le coup. J'espère donc que cela va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques. J'espère avoir fait la chasse à toutes les fautes d'orthographes.. Sorry s'il en reste._

_Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et je possède seulement Elli et les joueurs __inventés._

_J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en écoutant Gold de Wake Owl, d'où le titre !_

Elle se tenait entre les deux, prête à entrer sur le terrain. Elle sentit le stress monter et fut d'un coup incapable de respirer. Mais comme s'ils l'avaient ressenti, l'un et l'autre lui prirent la main et elle reprit une respiration normale. Oui, avec ses deux-là auprès d'elle, tout était comme avant. C'était comme se retrouver à Poudlard, rien n'avait changé. La clameur du stade autour d'eux ne suffisait pas à les perturber et ils restèrent là encore quelques minutes sans bouger. Heureusement qu'elle se tenait entre les deux, car sans elle, ils se seraient jetés l'un sur l'autre depuis longtemps.

Nous y étions. Plus d'Harpies de Holyhead, de Faucons de Falmouth ou de Flaquemare, seulement l'Angleterre. Plus de vert, de bleu ou de gris, seulement des robes rouges et blanches ornées d'un bouclier où se trouvent trois dragons jaunes. En entendant le commentateur énoncer les noms des joueurs Français, les trois joueurs se lâchèrent enfin les mains et partirent prendre leurs balais respectifs. Le moment était venu. Le match allait commencer.

La sensation du vent dans ses cheveux la détendit instantanément alors que son nom retentissait dans l'enceinte du stade. Rien n'avait changé, elle était toujours entourée par ses deux amis. Ils pouvaient gagner, ils allaient gagner.

« Et les joueurs de l'Equipe nationale d'Angleterre s'élancent, les deux batteuses, Indira CHOUDRY et Gwenog JONES, Alban MENMONS, suivit des nouveaux talents de cette équipe, Marcus FLINT et Elliana WHITEHORN en tant que poursuiveurs, ainsi qu'Olivier DUBOIS aux anneaux et pour finir, le capitaine et attrapeur … Avery HAWKSWORTH. »

Elle échangea un regard avec Marcus, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil qui ne fit que la rassurer, ils allaient le faire. Ils avaient tellement répété cette figure qu'il était impossible qu'ils se trompent, tout était millimétré et Olivier pouvait en témoigner. Ces trois-là n'étaient pas joueurs de Quidditch professionnels et respectivement anciens capitaines de Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle pour rien, ils avaient ça dans le sang.

Le match débuta rapidement avec une offensive française et un premier arrêt d'Olivier. Rien d'étonnant, l'équipe de France était connue pour ses attaques rapides et surprenantes. Mais l'équipe d'Angleterre se voulait confiante. Les nouvelles recrues étaient en effet impressionnantes, et plus important, personne d'autre que l'équipe et le staff ne les avaient vus jouer ensemble. Les tactiques et les figures impressionnantes qu'ils savaient exécuter étaient encore secrètes malgré les matchs de poules. Ils étaient restés discrets lors des premiers matchs pour ne pas dévoiler toutes leurs cartes dès le début. En les regardant, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'ils avaient jadis été ennemis sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard tant ils étaient harmonieux dans les airs. Les Dragons Anglais allaient manger les Cocatris Français. Elli resserra sa prise sur le manche de son balai et attrapa au vol le souafle que lui lança Menmons. Elle fila vers les buts en vérifiant que Marcus la suivait, et, au moment de tirer devant le gardien adverse, elle lâcha la balle que Marcus récupéra immédiatement en dessous d'elle.

« 10 points pour les Dragons, Flint ouvre le score suite à une magnifique feinte de Porskoff exécutée par Whitehorn. »

Ils étaient toujours autant en symbiose que lorsqu'ils s'entrainaient ensemble en septième année, et c'était incroyable de se dire qu'ils étaient là aujourd'hui, jouant pour l'Angleterre. Elli se concentra de nouveau quand elle vit Marcus récupérer le souafle. Elle ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer en sélection nationale, ils devaient dépasser les 8èmes de finales. Elle n'était pas là pour rien, de même que Marcus et Olivier, ils se devaient de faire honneur à leur pays et leurs clubs respectifs.

* * *

Le match durait depuis maintenant 2h, les dragons menaient 150 à 130. Trop serré. L'équipe de France n'en démordait pas et tentait de revenir au score par tous les moyens. Elli évita un cognard qui fonçait droit sur elle et fila vers les anneaux. Elle fit semblant de lâcher la balle lorsque Marcus passa sous elle et quand elle remarqua que le gardien le suivait maintenant des yeux, pensant qu'elle allait lui faire la passe, elle tira dans l'anneau droit alors sans surveillance. Des cris de joies retentir parmi les supporters anglais, mais cela n'était pas encore suffisant, il fallait qu'ils aient une avance de 160 points pour être sûr de gagner même sans attraper le vif d'or. Cela allait être compliqué mais autant essayer. N'était-elle pas la meilleure recrue des Harpies?

« L'Angleterre mène maintenant de 30 points grâce Whitehorn qui trompe le gardien Français en le laissant penser à une deuxième feinte de Porskoff. »

Elle vit Marcus revenir à la charge après avoir intercepté le souafle. Bien, ils se donnaient tous à fond et Olivier n'arrêtait pas d'enchainer des arrêts incroyables. La promesse qu'elle leur avait fait avant le match semblait les motiver. Même si elle n'était pas sûre que c'était à propos de ça, ils avaient l'air de tenir à cette danse.

Elle s'élança vers le poursuiveur adverse qui filait vers Olivier, hors de question qu'il marque, la victoire était pour eux ! Elle essaya de déstabiliser l'adversaire en lui rentrant dedans, tactique qui ne porta pas ses fruits. Elle continua à le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son nom, crié par Jones, suivi du sifflement caractéristique des cognards. Elle plongea rapidement vers le sol pour se positionner sous le joueur. Comme attendu un craquement et un cri retentirent, signe qu'elle avait réussi à se protéger du cognard en se servant du joueur adverse comme bouclier. Elle récupéra ensuite le souafle que l'adversaire venait de lâcher.

Marcus la vit filer vers les buts adverses, slalomant entre les joueurs et les cognards. Il esquissa un sourire et la suivit. C'était toujours aussi incroyable de la voir jouer. Dans les airs, elle était dans son élément et on aurait dit que rien ne la touchait. Elle semblait éviter les adversaires et les cognards sans le moindre problème. Elle arriva devant les buts et marqua. Il la vit faire un sourire éblouissant, mais qui se fanât rapidement en voyant l'arbitre arriver vers elle. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui dit mais le devina en la voyant s'énerver.

« Mais c'est pas possible, il n'était pas entré dans la surface. Il est arrivé après, vous n'allez quand même pas retirer les points ? Quoi ? C'est pas vrai Menmons fait gaffe, c'est pas compliqué, UN. SEUL. JOUEUR. dans la surface, tu le sais ça quand même »

« WHITEHORN ! Calme toi, ça sert à rien de s'énerver ! Retourne à ton poste tout de suite »

Heureusement qu'Hawksworth avait réussi à la calmer rapidement. Faut dire qu'elle pouvait être une vraie furie quand elle s'y mettait. Marcus ricana puis se reconcentra sur le poursuiveur adverse qui se rapprochait dangereusement de Dubois.

« Faites que cet idiot serve à quelque chose »

Avec un sourire moqueur, il récupéra le souafle que l'autre idiot lui lança après avoir fait, il faut l'avouer, un bel arrêt. Il repartit ensuite rapidement vers les anneaux adverses. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, Elli avait raison ; il devait avoir l'avantage absolu et assurer une victoire même si l'attrapeur adverse s'emparait du vif d'or. Il faut dire qu'elle était psychorigide et plutôt prévoyante. Il allait marquer quand il entendit un sifflement et ressenti une douleur vive entre les côtes qui lui coupa instantanément le souffle.

« MARCUUUUS »

Alors qu'il se sentait tomber, il sentit une force le ramener sur son balai. Il capta la voix d'Elli derrière lui qui lui soufflait des encouragements. Marcus cligna des yeux et raffermi sa prise sur le manche de son balai. Ce n'était pas un petit cognard qui allait le mettre ko, il n'était pas Dubois ! Il fit un clin d'œil à Elli pour la rassurer et vit du soulagement passer dans ses yeux. Tiens… la petite furie s'inquiétait.

Olivier les vit de loin hocher mutuellement la tête. Ils allaient enfin le faire, c'était risqué mais, réussi, ce serait vraiment spectaculaire. Inventer une nouvelle technique comportait des risques énormes, le coach leur avait déconseillé de la faire mais il ne les avait pas vu s'entrainer tous les matins sans relâche pendant un an du temps de Poudlard. S'ils l'avaient maitrisé du temps de Poudlard, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Il fallait tenter. Le penalty en faveur des Dragons fut tiré et Flint réussi à tromper le gardien adverse qui s'élança sur l'anneau du milieu alors qu'il visait celui de gauche. Le public anglais se mit à scander le nom du buteur avec force. Ça allait faire trop pour sa grosse tête, ils allaient encore en entendre parler pendant longtemps.

Le souafle repartit avec un joueur adverse avant que Menmons ne réussisse à s'emparer de la balle grâce à un vol de Speelman parfaitement réussi. Il vit les 3 poursuiveurs partir vers les anneaux en formation tête de faucons, Elli en tête et Flint tenant le souafle. Olivier retint son souffle lorsqu'il vit Flint le lancer à Elli qui se mit alors en équilibre sur son balai et accéléra d'un coup. Au ralenti, il la vit se propulser en l'air en effectuant un salto au-dessus des anneaux. Elle se retrouva alors face aux anneaux dans les airs et lança la souafle dans l'anneau de gauche sans que le gardien français puisse réagir, trop surpris par cette réalisation. Les supporteurs anglais se mirent alors à crier et le stade fut pris d'une soudaine ferveur. On entendait presque plus les commentateurs tant la foule était en délire. Olivier ne se remit à respirer une fois que Flint l'eu récupérée sur son balai pour la ramener au sien.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, non vous ne rêvez pas, Whitehorn vient bien de se propulser au-dessus des anneaux pour prendre le gardien Georget par surprise. Et il n'a rien pu faire ! C'est incroyable ! Quelle maitrise, quel talent ! Il y a donc 190 à 130 pour l'Angleterre qui prend de l'avance ! Nous assistons à un match incroyable ! »

Merlin ils avaient réussi ! Elli regarda Marcus avec un grand sourire, elle n'aurait jamais pu le faire sans lui. Il était la clef de la figure, il lui avait donné assez de courage pour le faire et l'assurait à la réception. Elle se reconcentra sur le match lorsque les poursuiveurs adverses s'élancèrent en direction d'Olivier. Elle vit Marcus rattraper Fergussen et, une fois à côté de lui, effectuer un vol de Sabryn puis repartir vers les anneaux adverses. Il était vraiment incroyable. Et elle pourrait le regarder jouer encore et encore sans se lasser.

« Et buuuuut pour l'Angleterre grâce à une récupération du souafle suite à une roue aérienne de Flint qui se repositionne ensuite vers les anneaux français et qui marque ! 200 à 130 ! Quel match de folie ! »

Ce n'était pas encore fini, le match pouvait toujours tourner à leur désavantage s'ils n'attrapaient pas le vif d'or. Hawksworth devait absolument le coincer, son expérience dans l'équipe nationale et en ligue était un atout indiscutable mais cela ne réglait pas tout, la chance pouvait tourner à leur défaveur.

Elli récupéra le souafle après un arrêt d'Olivier qui était complètement dans son match. Marcus et Olivier la virent se diriger vers les anneaux et se préparer à tirer lorsqu'un cognard qu'aucun des deux n'avaient vu venir percuta son bras. Ils entendirent avec effroi un crack sonore retentir et la délicate voix d'Elli proférer des jurons. Les deux joueurs eurent un moment de panique, si son bras était cassé, ils étaient mal. Elli allait être obligé de finir le match comme ça, la connaissant elle ne sortirait pas. Impossible pour elle de laisser son équipe avec un joueur de moins. Il fallait absolument que ce match se termine rapidement, et préférablement avec la victoire pour l'Angleterre.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'Elli s'était pris le cognard dans le bras et Olivier avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'utilisait son bras droit uniquement en cas de nécessité. Elle était même forcée de tirer du gauche, ce qui la rendait beaucoup moins performante. Le score n'avait pas bougé et il semblait que les batteurs adverses avaient décidé de passer à l'offensive. Les poursuiveurs anglais étaient obligés de slalomer pour éviter les cognards, rendant l'attaque difficile malgré les efforts de Choudry et Jones pour les dévier. Olivier commençait à s'inquiéter, un des joueurs pouvaient être blessé à tout moment et cela serait très mauvais pour eux.

« Hawksworth pique ! Le vif d'or se montre enfin ! Il est pris en chasse par Etienne qui s'élance à sa poursuite dans l'espoir de le lui voler. Incroyable ! Les deux sont au coude à coude et cela pourrait signer la fin de ce match palpitant qui durent depuis maintenant 3h30 ! Eeeet oui mesdames et messieurs vous ne rêvez pas ! Hawksworth a attrapé le vif, l'ANGLETERRE REMPORTE LE MATCH et se qualifie pour les quarts de finales sur un score de 350 à 130! »

Elli vola rapidement vers Marcus pour se jeter sur lui, ils seraient tombés du balai s'il ne les avait pas équilibrés à temps. Marcus la regarda rigoler, des larmes dans les yeux. Qu'il était content d'avoir remporter ce match ! Et la voir dans cet état le rendait encore plus euphorique. Dubois arriva peu après pour lui voler Elli en la prenant dans ses bras. Apparemment, Marcus n'était pas le seul à penser ça. En les regardant, il se fit la remarque que c'était grâce à elle qu'ils se toléraient. On pouvait même dire qu'ils s'appréciaient mais pour rien au monde ils ne l'auraient avoué. Après tant d'années à se détester, ils n'allaient quand même pas changer ça maintenant. Mais Elli était à part et il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans ce bout de femme dans sa vie. Elle était devenue une amie très précieuse. Et dire que que cela avait commencé par un stupide jeu organisé par Dumbledore lors de leur septième année. Il s'étaie retrouvé avec Elli et l'autre idiot dans la Foret Interdite pendant trois jours pour une fichue chasse au trésor. Mais il faut dire qu'il ne regrettait pas, surtout en la voyant partir saluer les supporters avec le reste de l'équipe.

* * *

« Dubois je te rappelle que t'as passé tout le match à chauffer ton balai, je ne pense pas que tu puisses te permettre de demander la première danse ! »

« Oh c'est facile de s'en prendre au gardien Flint, dois-je te rappeler que sans moi, même en attrapant le vif d'or, on aurait perdu ? »

« Mais c'est du n'importe quoi, même moi j'aurais pu les arrêter ces tirs, ne te rends pas plus important que tu ne l'es Dubois »

Elli les regardait se disputer depuis maintenant 10min. Tout cela avait commencé quand elle avait eu le malheur de demander avec qui elle allait commencer à danser. Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre leurs chamailleries de côté ? Merlin qu'ils pouvaient être pénibles. Les deux joueurs ne virent donc ni le capitaine Hawksworth demander à une Elli très gênée de danser avec lui ni Elli qui accepta avec joie, en espérant secrètement que les deux arrêteraient leurs gamineries.

« T'es incroyable Flint, tu ne peux jamais penser à autre chose que ta petite personne. Elli je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter. Elli… ? »

« Merci Dubois ! Elle est partie à cause de toi ! »

…

« Flint, je rêve ou elle danse avec Hawksworth? »

« Je vais le tuer »

« Attend moi »


End file.
